vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Rijard Chaos
The Mad Marten. The one-eyed fiend of Bully Harbor. A savage, crazy, and wild devil of a beast who enjoys arson, murdering, and smoking illegal substances. From Bunk Gender: Male Species: Pine Marten Weapon: Cutlass Description: Current IC Status: Burn it all Alignment: Chaotic Evil Faction(s): Maelstrom , Kreehold . Weapons: Cutlass, Knives, Bow, Teeth and Claws, Insanity. Known as Chaos for a long time, he adopted the name after he was first called that he he broke the entire stock of a vase seller. His name was originally Rijard Mcrealy, but after a long time use of his nickname he now uses Chaos as his surname and Mcrealy as his middle. Apearence Rijard is a dark grey pine martin with black patches on his eyes, and a black stripe across his back (no relation to a skunk). Sadly this leaves him often confused for a ferret. Sad, for the beast who calls him that and ends with a new scar in the morning. He has rugged fur since he cuts it himself, mostly when he's drunk. His black stripe runs from his head to his tail. When it hits his head it has long hair that covers his left eye, the other eye is now lost and its socket covered by an eye-patch. Rijard wears furs of lesser beasts he hunts when he's on land or even from woodlanders from raids, otherwise he'll wear a stained shirt in warmer months, and a pare of brown cut off pants that go to his knees. Of his favored fur clothes is his vest, most likely made from hare hide, it fastens to his body by a tied leather cords, and is cut down to his waist in rigid edges. He started to carry a cutlass since he joined the Imperium. Since his involment with the Kreehold he started using a short bow as well. If you find him asleep he will be holding a teddy bear with his paw thumb in his mouth, though he will deny it when he wakes. He most always has a lit pipe in his mouth, often used to smoke pipe weed, but has been known to try other less-than-legal substances as well. Rijards speach is that of the accent of street rabble and illiteracy. A combination of urban slang and poor grammar. And the bad habbit of pronouncing "t" with a sour tone making it sound more like a "d". He is quite strong and capable of weilding many different types of weaponry. Rijard is also a repsectable master of comofluage, which he learned his skill of hiding silently from his many attempts to escape prison. Still, his style of fighting is quite savage, and more wild and ferocious than skilled. Biography In the past season, the year when the Maelstrom Conflict of 1733 was at its height, Chaos's mentality has fallen far. His behavior has seemingly abandoned all sorts of a civilized beast, and had become more savage and wild than what is ordinarily found in normal beasts. Perhaps the factors of his past and the events of the present has caused his unstable state of sanity. When Rijard was young, still about three seasons old, he was abandoned by his mother. He has no knowledge of either parent, and was raised without any sort of parental figure. Instead, Rijard grew up experiencing poverty, and made his way of life threw petty and gang crime. It was here that he first showed interest in anarchy, he became a visionary who wanted to overthrow social order through extreme measure. During his career as a gang criminal, he was constantly in and out of prison, becoming more skilled at escaping and evading the law in the process to avoid further returns. However, after being arrested one particular time, he was instead offered a parole of indentured servitude in The Royal Navy. Where he was stationed aboard The Golden Hide, alongside his childhood rival Brek Larks. Throughout his Naval career Chaos showcased a decline in his sanity, which only seemed to worsen after joining the Kreehold Mercenaries under Padraig Kesey, a fellow anarchistic marten who Rijard would come do idolize. Still, Rijard's mind became more dark and sinister as the seasons on the Hide would pass, even to the point where he enjoyed tormenting the equally unstable First Mate to the point where the otherwise meek rat turned feral. Such provoking from Rijard eventually lead to the death of the First Mate, for which he did not show any remorse. It was around this time when Chaos was introduced to the rising anarchist movement known as Maelstrom. 'Gatesbent on overthrowing the Imperium and replacing it with a social order only governed by power in warfare, Maelstrom became the apple of Chaos's eye, and soon rose to one of their greatest supporters and agents. Chaos participated in many Maelstrom missions, including the kitnapping of Minister Lottagilders, starting a crime war between the Noriadis and Gelliuns, and later striking against the Minister of Niceties in the Sleet Hall Massacre. Back on the Hide, when former captain Armina Rogue sabotaged the ship and almost burned it down, the then Second Mate Brek Larks wrongly suspected Rijard as the saboteur, and ordered him into the brig. The Lottagilders kitnapping had already come and gone by this point, and Rijard's paw in Maelstrom affairs was still a secret to most beasts. However, he was still able to participate in starting the war between Noriadis and Gelliuns by being "sprung" from the Hide's brig, and returned after without anybeast being the wiser. Almost half a season past before Larks remembered he had ordered Chaos to the brig, and realizing that the beast wasn't in the wrong set him free. Enraged for being wrongfully held in the brig for so long, and that his parole period had passed, he quickly resigned from the Navy and left from their ranks, free from his contract and now able to roam as he pleased once more. And with this newfound freedom he could aid Maelstrom in their plot to destroy the Imperium, the same that had wronged him continuously. Maelstrom became the purpose for Chaos's existence, but his mentality was still failing him. His insanity was accelerated when he became exposed and then addicted to the illegal substance known as Adder's Eye, a drug that when smoked caused a delusional state to the mind's perspective, while increasing violent behavior. Through this new drug Chaos's behavior grew more ferocious and savage, and was believed to have lead him down a road where he began to practice mild cannibalism. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Alternates